Warrior Vizsla
"Yes, I was a clone trooper... Why I left?... That's my own business buddy". -Warrior Vizlsa to Boba Fett. Forward: feel free to fix spelling and grammar on this page. If you think it needs something commant and I will get back to you in a day or two. I will edit it regularely so stay tuned for more of the story! This story is NON-CANON. Summary CC-3423 (AKA Warrior) was a clone Lieutanent in the Grand Army of the Republic. His DNA was altered when he was cloned it was 90% Jango Fett and 10% of an unknown DNA source. He was specially trained by Mandalorian instructors. He grew a friendship with CC-8826 (AKA Neyo). CC-3423 became a memeber of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps and later the Hyena Brigade. he specialized in hand-to- hand combat and Recon. After killing Stass Allie after Order 66 went out, Warrior left the Galactic Empire and became a mercenary, intent on killing Durge. Warrior joined the Rebel Alliance and fought in several battles. Warrior was killed by Darth Maul a month after the battle of Endor. Training on Kamino CC-3423 was no ordinary clone, who displayed great fighting skills. He was chosen to be part of a special training group. Mandalorians Sru Vizsla, Bak Herl, and Jango Fett trained this group later known as ARC troopers. In this training program CC-3423 met CC-8826 and they became friends. CC-3423 had great respect for his Mandalorian instructors, especially for Jango Fett. After Jango's death at the First Battle of Geonosis, The Mandalorian instructors left Kamino. Beginning of the Clone Wars Early Missions: Kashyyyk: CC-3423 was deployed in the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. Under the command of Commander Neyo the Corps began the liberation of Kashyyyk from Trandoshans and Separatist troops. CC-3423 got his first kill as a Trandoshan scout who was spying on a Republic camp. Muunilinst: After Kashyyyk he would be sent to Muunilinst. CC-3423 earned his nickname "Warrior" after he destroyed three Separtist AAT's singlehandedly. Warriror and Neyo took out severeal CIS bunkers and Fortifications in the capital city. Warrior and Neyo accompanied Cody and Obi Wan Kenobi in a fight with the separatist general Durge. Durge survived and escaped leaving a scar on warrior's left eye. Christophsis and Ryloth: In Warrior's last battle with the Reconnaissance Corps untill the end of the war he and Neyo would take part in the Battle of Christophsis. The Corps took out Sepratist outposts across the northern part of the planet. Neyo had an encounter with Asajj Ventress at one of the outposts which left him wondering about the power of the dark side. Neyo would next have a solo mission to led 4 clone troopes to liberate a small camp at the Battle of Ryloth. When ordered to kill the captive villagers Warrior refused and was put in prison for three months and stripped of his rank of Lieutenant. The Hyena Brigade: Umbara: After being in prison for three months, Warrior was transfered to the Hyena Brigade. At first CC-3423 did not like his new teammates but he eventually began to like them. His first mission with the Brigade was to eliminate a Trandoshan smuggling camp on Umbara. He was given a guard position to his distaste while the rest of the Brigade flushed out the camp. Although he disliked his position he got to kill a few Trandoshans which always made him happy. Later the Brigade began attacking Separatist Landing ships, which were providing the Umbarans with reinforcements. Warrior got to led a small squad against a landing ship to his delight. Carlac: His next assignment was with Castor and the Commander Burner to investigate a crashed separatist frigate on Carlac. After arriving at the site, they discovered many droids survived the crash. After further investigation, the determined that the Separatists intended to rebuild their crashed frigate and launch an attack on Ryloth. Return to Ryloth: The 2nd Battle of Ryloth was tough and bloody. The Hyena Brigade was on the front lines. The CIS had a massive amount of droids and tanks, to make matters worse they recieved reinforcements daily. Droid Landing ships landed in a shielded area surrounded by mountains and heavy turrets. Warrior was able to sneak past the shield and disable it with Commander Burner and a small squad of clones. Republic gunships and bombers arrived and destroyed the landing zone. With the landing zone gone, Republic forces managed to soon win the battle. Encounter with the Sith: Commander Burner and Warrior were patroling Umbara one day when they came across a figure. He wore black robes and moved swiftly. The figure wielded a double sided red lightsaber and shot electric at the clones. Warrior and Burner were able to neutralize him before he could do any more damage. Upon further exploration they discovered a sith academy. Burner alerted high command. After the rest of the Brigade arrived and fought for the entrance to the academy with the sith acolytes. Jedi Master Marn arrived with his cheesy catch phrases after the small battle. Marn and Burner led Warrior and the other men into the academy. After a fierce battle in the academy Darth Maul and Savage Opress revealed themselves. The Brigade evacuated unable to match the skill of the Sith Lords. The Clones on Umbara would keep a watch on the sith temple or the rest of the war and into the Galactic Empire. Tough Campaigns: Jabiim: Warrior would bounce around the galaxy to a number of planets. Separatist forces were building battalions of super tanks on Jabiim because of the planet's rich minerals. Warrior was deployed with Commander Cody and the 212th Legion to the 2nd battle of Jabiim. Republic forces suffered heavy loses all over the planet. Commander Cody and General Kenobi captured the capital city and were about to advance on the separatist factories. Warrior knew something wasn't right and warned General Kenobi. He was correct, as soon hundreds of super tanks came out of the factory followed by a few million battle droids. Republic forces suffered a heavy defeat and had to evacuate the planet, leaving a separatist victory. Corellia: Corellia was invaded by the separatsts and the Hyena Brigade fought bravely at the Corellian's side. Separatist General Wat Tambor sent in new droid gunships and scorpion droids against the outnumbered defenders. Warrior and Commander Burner along with Marn launched a forward offensive into enemy lines, which turned out successful. After the battle Warrior regained his rank of Lieutenant. Toydaria: Toydaria, kingless, was soon conquered by Count Dooku. The Hyena Brigade was dispatched with the 501st legion to capture Count Dooku and retake the planet. After an easy recapture of the palace The enemy attempted to retreat but the Brigade pursued them into a trap, and the 501st legion ambushed teh retreating Separatist troops. Genral Skywalker reported after the battle that Count Dooku escaped at the last minute. Excaraga: Kit Fisto was captured by General Grevious on Excarga. Warrior piloted his first starfighter in the massive space battle. general Plo Koon along with the wolf-pack boarded the command ship and rescued Kit Fisto. General Grevious attempted to escape and Warrior put up a good chase but he got away in the end. Death Watch: "Remember, the first rule of the death watch, have NO mercy!" ''-''Pre Vizsla to Warrior At the Battle of Excarga Warrior's ARC-170 was damaged and went out of control. After a few days flying through space, a starving Warrior crashed on Carlac. The Death Watch recovered his body from teh crash site. Warrior's old mentor from Kamino Bak Herl was a member of Death Watch. Bak put in a good word for Warrior to Pre Vizsla the the Death Watch leader. Warrior demenstrated his impressive skill to Vizsla and Vizsla trained him further. Vizsla not only taught him Mandalorian fighting skills and how to use Mandalorian armor, but he started training him in how to use a darksaber. Within two months of the crash Warrior became a skilled swordsman. Unfortunatley Republic troops landed on Carlac and Pre Vizsla had to let Warrior go. Warrior would never see Pre Vizsla again. Middle of the Clone Wars Conflict on Gamorr: The separatists had allied with a major tribe of Gamorr-the Gamorrean homeworld. They soon conquered all but one of the other tribes. This tribe pleaded for help from the republic. The Hyena Brigade was sent to Gamorr to push the Separatists off the planet. Fierce battles raged in the jungles and most a third of the gamorrean population was killed. The Brigade eventually pushed the separatists off the planet after a month of fighting. Operation: Neutral Systems: The Republic decided to ally or use neutral systems as staging grounds on separatist planets. The first of these Toydaria was already in Republic control. Later Taris and Rodia would be put under control. Separatists caught on to the republic's movements and launched a series of invasions. Taris and Rodia were taken and and the Republic would continue to capture more neutral systems such as Endor, Hoth, Bespin, and Teth. after taking these neutral systems a separatist invasion was bound to follow. On Teth the Hyena Brigade was stationed when a separatist invasion commenced. General Grevious landed on the planet with 10,000 battle droids. Across the planet's mountains and jungles CIS landing ships released thousands of more droids. The Hyena Brigade fought against the invasion bravely. Warrior met Grevious in conflict and used one of Grevious's own lightsabers to defend himself. Comamnder Burner was impressed. In the end the battle was a stalemate and the CIS and the Republic drew off of the planet. Later The Republic would attempt to retake Taris with the Hyena Brigade and the 212th Legion on the front lines. Obi wan Kenobi recaptured Taris and the Republic would no longer meddle in the affairs of neutral systems. Invasion of Bothawui and Devaron: Near the Middle of the Clone Wars The Hyena Brigade fought of a 3rd invasion of Bothawui. The seperatist fleet advanced on the Republic fleet. Warrior flew an ARC-170 against the enemy. The enemy broke the Republic blockade and landed on the planet. Warrior flew around the planet destroying enemy transports and bombers with other clone troopers, but in the end the Separatists won. Devaron was controlled by separatists troops.The 501st legion attacked and reconquered the planet. Warrior was in the battle with a few squadmates. A separatist counterattack failed amd the Republic had a victory, which they had not had one in a month. The Battle of Sarrish: "Death is all around you clone, run now and stay with us!" -A family leaving Sarrish to Warrior The Battle of Sarrish was one of the worst defeats for the Republic in the war. The Hyena Brigade was ordered to defend a small city against legions of adavancing droids. Most families had no hope and left. Some tried to persuad clones to come with them. Warrior watched as a family tried to get him to leave. Warrior knew his mission was to protect the town, so he told the family no. As the last families left, the Separatists engulfed the town like an exploding star. Bright flashes, death, explosions all around. Warrior and Burner stood together with a few dozen clones at the town square as enemy troops ripped through the town. After a battle claiming thousands of lives only 30 clone troopers in total of both sides survived the battle. Warrior and Burner survived. After the battle they where happy they survived, just as Durge arrived. Durge killed a dozen clones quickly. Jedi Master Marn arrived in time to stop Durge from causing any more destruction. Durge and Marn had a tough fight, but Durge knocked out Marn. Warrior threw a grenade at Durge knocking him back. Republic evac teams arrived and scared Durge off. The last 22 members of the Hyena Brigade would rebuild their Brigade within a month. Landing on Felucia: Warrior, Burner, and the newly rebuilt Hyena Brigade was to capture a staging point on the planet of Felucia. The Separatists ahd dug in deep and had deadly fortifications. Ant-air Turrets pounded the landing gunships destroying about a third of them. Warrior landed with a third of teh gunships at the designated landing zone. Burner and the other guships could not land because of the enemy's large force. Warrior led his men to destroy enemy Proton Cannons and Homing Spider Droids. Soon another third of the gunships could land. The combined forces pushed into the jungle destroying tanks and turrets. Soon the last of the gunships landed along with Burner and Marn. The last of the enemy's forces scattered and retreated. Warrior recievd a medal of honor. Aayla Secura and Commander Bly would relieve the Brigade on the planet. End of the Clone Wars Occupation of Mandalore: The Hyena Brigade was dispatched with the Galactic Marines to Mandalore after Obi Wan Kenboi came back. A fierce battle for the docks commenced and the Republic slowly captured them. Republic troops then launched a full scale for the city. Bo Katan and the Nite Owls attacked Maul's Death Watch from behind. After a few days of fighting the clones reached the palace. Warriro led a group to distract the guard while Commander Bacara led his Galactic Marines inside a secret route into the palace. Victory came within a day. Bo Katan was placed as Mandalore's temporary leader. The bodies of Prime Minister Almes, Duchess Satine, Savage Opress, and Pre Vizsla were found in the palace. Vizsla was buried in a special tomb in the palace. Satine was also buried in a special tomb. Warrior snuck off one day and paid his respects for Vizsla. a week later the Republic left Mandalore. Traitor on Dantooine: The Hyena Brigade was stationed on newly conquered Dantooine, thanks to the work of Mace Windu. One especially hot morning a series of explosions ripped throught the hanger and command center of the base. Burner, Warrior, and Marn had to question all the men. After countless interrogations they narrowed it down to twelve. One of the twelve, Agility, was especially nervous and tried to run for it. Warriror chased after him and pinned him down. Out of nowhere a group of commando droids attacked Warrior and Burner. Agility ran away while the fighting was happening. He set off more explosions in the Barracks. Burner caught up and tackled the traitor. Agility was sent to prison. Warrior would never forget how a soldier he worked with, a brother, could betray him. Return to Umbara: Castor: Do you hear that? Warrior: What? Castor:That loud thudding noise. Warrior: I hear it now. Crix: What could it be? Warrior: I don't care as long as I can shoot it. -The Brigade hearing approaching Umbaran MHC Tanks The Hyena Brigade returned to Umbara to take down an Umbaran resistance movement. Warrior, Castor, Crix, and the rest of the Brigade were hunting for the resistance's base when a large Umbaran attack came. Umbaran MHC Tanks ripped a whole through the Brigade and the Umbaran soldiers were relentless. Burner and Crix distracted the tanks with rocket launcher fire. Warrior, Marn, and Castor found a weakness in the tanks-their turrets could be penetrated by certain rifles. These rifles would be nicknamed by the clones Shadow Tech Rifles because they were halfway Umbaran and halfway Clone hybrid weapon. Castor helped build these rifles mid battle from the guns of dead soldiers. Soon the Tanks were destroyed and the Umbarans retreated. The Brigade pursued to the secret base. They attacked the base and Warrior got to shoot the resistence leader General Usk. Shadow Collective Returns: "The Shadow Collective will rise again as a new force in this deadly Clone Wars!" -Asajj Ventress At the beginning of the final year of the Clone Wars Asajj Ventress re-created Darth Maul's Shadow Collective. Ventress gathered all the original members (Hutt Cartel , Black Sun , Pike Syndicate ) except the Death Watch. She got new members as well which include The Night Sisters, Zygerrians , and the Bounty Hunter's Guild. They launched an invasion of Naboo which was successful up untill the Republic came to the rescue. Ventress and the Shadow Collective were cenetered in Theed preparing another invasion. The Hyena Brigade was sent to liberate the planet. A great battle happened in Theed. Warrior took a few dozen men and the Naboo royal guard to liberate the palace. Warrior fought against Ventress with one of her sabers. She was impressed with his skill but she beat him and sliced off one of his hands. Marn arrived in time to beat Ventress. Ventress was captured but most of the Shadow Collective leaders escaped. The Brigade then had to liberate Otoh Gunga from the Zygerrian slavers. The Zygerrians inslaved most of the gungans. A few escaped and told the Brigade what had happened. Kit Fisto and his aqua clones arrived to capture a way into the city, once the way in was captured teh Brigade was sent down. A great liberation battke in Otoh Gunga took place. In the end teh Zygerrians were captured and teh gungans free. The escaped part of the Shadow Collective would remain intact but not participate in any major events untill after Order 66. Conquest of Duro: "I remember you! Your the clone that fought with my lightsaber against me!" -General Grevious to Warrior The Hyena Briagde was stationed on Duro when General Grevious launched an invasion. The battle did not go well for the Republic. Grevious's troops were advancing very fast across the planet. In a last hope effort Burner led a charge of AT-RTs in the hope of breaking their momentum. The attack failed and Burner alone survived and was injured. General Grevious himself saw the clone's fail at a last hope and went onto the battlefield. Grevious cut through the defences with ease. He saw and remembered Warrior and tossed him a lightsaber while laughing, Warrior failed badly at fighting since he got a robot arm and Grevious tossed him aside and charged through the lines. General Grevious killed Lieutenant Rush, Warrior's friend. Burner and Warrior along with only 500 clones escaped unharmed. The Seperatists had won, but soon the Republic would have more victories of their own. Destruction of Kamino: Count Dooku led a combined force of Separatists, Umbarans, Geonosins, and Death Watch in the invasion and destruction of Kamino. Bo Katan led the newly reformed Mandalorian army along with teh Separatist forces. The battle was swift and victorious for the allied enemies. Warrior arrived after the battle and surveyed the damage and the bodies of all the dead clones. Outer Rim Sieges: Boz Pity: Near the end of the Clone Wars the Republic began the Outer Rim Sieges. Warrior took part in the Battle of Boz Pity were General Grevious had stationed the Malevolence's sister ship Devastation above the planet. The space battle was very costly for both sides. Only three Republic cruisers survived and teh Separatist's lost the Devastation and almost all of their fleet. Warrior was sent with the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion to the surface. Asajj Ventress had escaped Republic custody and tricked the droids into following her orders, but before long General Grevious arrived and killed Asajj before she could cause any more confusion. A large battle started soon and Captain Rex was killed by General Grevious before Anakin Skywalker could land on the planet. General Grevious dueled Kenobi and escaped before the Republic destroyed the Separatist base. Warrior would led a platoon to take care of the rest of the droids. Cato Neimoidia: Warrior's last battle with the Hyena Brigade was the Battle fo Cato Neimoidia. The Hyena Brigade and the 212th Attack Battalion had a mission to capture Nute Gunray. Warrior landed with Burner and Castor in a small plaza. Droidekas rolled into the plaza inflicting casualties. Warrior used a rocket launcher to take down a bridge above the droidekas which fell on them. The Brigade didn't catch Gunray but Warrior did destroy a whole lot of droids. After the battle Warrior got a message from the Chancellor that he would be moving back to the 91st Reconnaisance Corps. Full of sadness and happiness he said bye to Burner and the Brigade and shipped off to Saleucami. Order 66 '"'I'm sorry but I cannot continue to serve this Empire that Palaptine has created" -Warrior to Neyo The Siege of Saleucumi: After being transferred back to the 91st Reconnaisance Corps Warrior and Neyo would lead the siege of Saleucumi with jedi Stass Allie. Warrior and Neyo led a large force of BARC speeders against Separatist AATs and Hailfire Droids. during the battle a commando droid knocked Neyo off his speeder. The droid raised his vibrosword to kill Neyo, but Warrior used a destroyed battle droids arm to block the blade and he proceeded to snap the droids head off. AT-TEs soon arrived and turned the tide in the republic's favor. Warrior led a battalion of troops to break past the defences and capture the enemy's base. It was successful and the droid army broke apart and fled into the jungles and plains. Receiving the Order: During a patrol with Neyo and Stass Allie, Warrior and Neyo recieved Order 66. They open fired on Stass Allie's BARC speeder and killed her. Neyo delivered the report to Palpatine. When Warrior heard the news of all the Jedi being dead hefound himself saddned. On Salecumi he encountered a clone named Cut Lawquane who was a deserter of the Clone Army. Warrior thought about how ridiculous it would be to turn your back to your brothers. Warrior's Choice: Warrior kept his rank of Lieutenant in Palpatines Galactic Empire. After a month he was sent with Neyo to Nar Shaddaa to exterminate a rebellion there. Warrior witnessed innocent civilians being beaten and killed by shock troopers on orders from Palpatine. Warrior watched as a child was killed by shock troopers. Unable to serve someone who would let this kind of stuff happen he decided to be a deserter. Neyo asked him where he was going and Warrior told him he could not serve Palpatine. Warrior left but the shock troopers soon caught on to his actions and began to pursue him. On the Run Nar Shaddaa: Being pusrued by shock troopers Warrior was forced to get off the planet as quick as possible. Warrior dumped his armor but not his weapons and he stole a cloak to cover himself with. Warrior ran to the space-port; his best escape option. At the space-port Warrior saw many ships- Imperial, Merchant, Smuggler, and Bounty Hunter. Warrior sprinted towards a green ship. The captain called out to Warrior: "Hey are you running from those Imperials?" "yes, I need to leave the planet" "Hop on board my ship, It's called The Halo, my name's Sugi." Warrior jumped on board Sugi's ship and they left the planet leaving the Imperial's scratching their heads. The Black Sun: The Halo was a nice small ship. The crew consisted of Bounty Hunters named Serpias, Embo, and Bossk. They flew to the planet Mustafar. On Mustafar Sugi and the crew, along with Warrior, met with the Black Sun leaders. they had been hired to guard the Black Sun from increasing threats. A bomb went off in the complex and they moved the leaders to a secure room. On the way to the room Serpias revealed he was a traitor and shot off Bossk's arm. Sugi and Embo were forced to retreat with the arrival of IG-Series Assasin droids. Warrior was equiped with Black Sun soldier gear and went with Sugi, Embo, Bossk, and the rest of the guards and soldiers charged the room where the leaders were being held. A great firefight broke out killing most of the Black Sun guards and all but four of the assasin droids who fled. They then went and rescued the leaders right when Serpias came out of nowhere and killed Sugi. Embo quickly shot down Seerpias. Embo was the new captain and took Bossk, and Warrior back on the ship and went out to find new crew members. Warrior kept his Black Sun guard gear. Mos Eisley: Embo landed The Halo in Mos Eisley. Bossk told Warrior it was a breeding ground for Bounty Hunters and Criminals. Embo led them to Mos Eisley Cantina. Inside Embo and Bossk met with several shadey individuals while Warrior went and drank at the bar. Warrior wasn't recognized for a clone because of his overgrown hair and his scar across his left eye. Aurra Sing, Dengar, and Latts Razzi joined the group. After several successful missions the group returned to Mos Eisley where the Imperials were waiting... Battle of Tatooine: '' '' Imperial troopes opened fire and destroyed The Halo. The bounty hunters all escaped luckily. Soon citizens of the town, especially criminals, began attacking the Clone Troopers now called Storm Troopers. The battle raged through the city claiming many lives. Warrior and Embo fled toward an Imperial shuttle to escape just as an AT-TE destroyed the shuttle. Soon three newly built AT-STs entered the city. Embo killed several dozen storm troopers and Warrior killed at least a dozen. Captain Rex, in new Imperial gear advanced onto the battle field followed by a group of scout troopers on speeder bikes. Embo fought Captain Rex and after a long fight Embo plunged a knife into Rex, killing him. Just as Embo killed Rex, Cody came from behind and shot Embo in the shoulder. Embo fell down wounded. Cody was going to finish Embo off when Warrior came out of nowhere and tackled Cody. A brief fight occured and Warrior knocked out Cody. Embo, Bossk, and Warrior stole a ship and fled quickly, just as imperial bombers bombed the city. They had escaped on a ship called The Gaunlet. Bounty Hunter Warrior, Bossk, and Embo teamed up on several missions as bounty hunters before they went seperate ways. They used the old Death Watch ship called The Gauntlet ''as their way of transportation. Smuggling on Ryloth: Warrior, Embo, and Bossk got a job to smuggle gold out of Ryloth. they landed in Lessu, The capital city, and met with their contact a twi'lek named Bib Fortuna. He gave them the location of the crates of gold. They were located in a small cave outside the city. Warrior and Embo snuck out while Bossk guarded the ship and waited for them. Warrior and Embo found the crates rather quickly and snuck them onto their speeder. Arriving back in the city the three bounty hunters moved the crates into the ship. Just as they were going to leave Bib Fortuna showed up with a gang of bounty hunters who wanted the gold. A fight broke out and the otehr bounty hunters were killed in a matter of minutes. Bib fortuna snuck away and the 3 bounty hunters left. Hunt for Beskar: Jabba the Hutt hired the trio to get him beskar from a rival Hutt, Boorka. Bossk, Embo, and Warriro searched the planet Hoth for this secret vault containing the rare metal. after finding the vault they stormed it and got into a firefight with Boorka and his guards. Warriro ended up killing Bookra and teh beskar was sent to Jabba. The trio got payed extra for Bookra's death. A Rogue Jedi: Bossk. Embo, and Warrior got a job from the Empire to capture and kill a rogue jedi. They were told the jedi resided on Teth, and their name was Ahsoka Tano. The trio set off to Teth in their ship ''The Gauntlet. ''Upon arriving to the planet they investigated an ancient monastary on a mountain. Inside the monastary were the remains of storm troopers. Upon further investigation a room with supplies was discovered. Suddenly Ahsoka Tano jumped out of nowhere and attacked the trio. Ahsoka cut off Bossk's good arm and knocked out Embo. Warriro tackled her but she pushed him off. Ahsoka knocked off Warrior's Black Sun helmet revealing he was a clone. Warriro stopped his attack and told her he was a clone. Ahsoka and Warrior made an alliance because they were both run-aways. Warrior let Ahsoka escape and Bossk and Embo left with Warrior after he said she escaped. Warrior promised Ahsoka he would contact her again someday. Underworld: Warrior, Bossk, and Embo parted ways. Warrior kept the ship and went to Coruscant. He went there initially to kill Palpatine but then decided it was too risky and he was a fool if he thought he could kill the Emperor. So instead he tracked down and killed several Imperial officers. The Imperials caught his tail and he went to the safest place he could-The Underworld. A myserious place full of poverty, violence, and mystery. In the underworld Warrior met several famous mercenaries and bounty hunters. Storm troopers caught up to him and Warrior used his fighting skills to take down every one of them. Before long Commander Fox and Blackhole Troopers arrived. Warrior fought hard and killed several of the new troopers but was overtaken. Out of nowhere one of his Mandalorian trainers from Kamino came (Bak Herl) and killed all the strom troopers including Fox. Bak and Warrior got back to ''The Gauntlet ''and escaped the planet. Durge's Return: Warrior and Bak Herl due to little fuel, landed on Alderaan. The planet was peaceful and quiet. The arrival of the Mandalorian ship frightened the guards. Warrior and Bak wearing their mercenary gear to not be noticed talked to the guards and asked them how much fuel was. After fueling up they prepared to leave when a massive explosion went off in the palace. Warrior and Bak ran to the palace to discover Warrior's old nemisis Durge was there. Warrior and Durge fought but Durge again easily knocked away Warrior. Then Bak Herl attacked Durge but he was killed. This enraged Warriro and he, through his anger, managed to wound Durge enough that Durge had to retreat and leave. Warrior vowed he would kill Durge. Warrior took Bak Herl's Mandalorian armor and used it in respect for him. Shadows of the Empire Secret on Kamino: The kaminoans had created a secret army to fight the Empire. They rebuilt their destroyed labs and cities. The army was going to be stronger then the Empire's. Warrior landed on Kamino to speak with Taun We about where the other Mandalorian instructors went to after they left Kamino. Just as Warrior landed an Imperial armada invaded the planet. The "evil" Kaminoan clones fought against the 501st legion. The Empire was assisted by a figure in Mandalorian gear, but Warrior never got close enough to any action to see who it was, instead he searched for Taun We. when he caught site of Taun We, a squad of stormtroopers ran into the room and gunned down her. Warrior and killed the stormtroopers. He asked Taun We while she was dying where the instructors went. ''"They went to Byss-" -Taun We's last words to Warrior as she dies. Search on Byss Warrior arrived on Byss and went to the nearest computer terminal. He hacked into it and discovered that some Mandalorians lived in a small section near a prison. Warrior was careful not to be noticed and quickly went to the area. When Warriro arrived the people living there stared at his Mandalorian armor. He got to the address listed in the computer terminal. The house was run down and stank. Inside it was dirty and not kept clean. An old mandalorian named Lorv Qex lived in the house. '' '' "Hello who's there?" "I'm just here looking for someone i know" "That's some nice armor you have there take off your helmet" "Alright, have you seen-" "your face! Are you Jango Fett's heir?" "No im just a clone" "That's very disapointing, who are you looking for?" "A Mandalorian named Sru Vizsla" "Sorry, she left five years ago". -Warrior and Lorv Qex having a conversation. Warrior was disapointed and left Byss. He decided to go to Tatooine and get a bounty hunting job. Rise of Gizor Dellso : On the way to Tatooine Warrior's ship ran low on fuel and he had to land on Mustafar. He was approached by two magnaguards. Warrior prepared to attack when a voice said stop. A geonosin named Gizor Dellso came out of the shadows and told Warrior to come with him. Gizor had built a secret army of battle droids on Mustafar. Warrior was impressed. Gizor showed him the plans of a new droid he called a "war droids". Unforunately the Imperial fleet arrived and sent down stormtroopers to kill Gizor and destroy the factory. A large battle unfolded that devastated the factory. The star destroyers sent down a rain of fire onto the factory heavily damaging it. Gizor was killed by Fives. Warriro escaped but unknown to him the first prototype war droid had hitched a ride on his ship. War on Ryloth: Warrior stopped on Ryloth and discovered the war droid. The droid proceeded to go to a secret factory on the planet and activate a few million droids. The droids attacked and laid waste to the twi'lek population. Soon the Imperial navy was dispatched to the planet and a huge battle broke out. Ryloth had not been that war torn since the clone wars. Warrior destroyed the "War Droid" and killed the Imperial fleet commander Yularen. Warrior escaped the planet, but his ship was damaged and he crashed on Umbara. Torment of Maul: Warrior crashed on Umbara near an abandoned separatist outpost. He was discovered by two Umbaran scouts who attempted to kill him. Warrior quickly killed them. A third scout he didn't see contacted help. Soon a few dozen Umbarans and a hover tank arrived on the scene. Warrior quickly went to action and took out the Umbarans. the tank was a problem though because it fired at Warrior whenever he was in range. Warrior used his rocket launcher on his back and fired it right into the center blowing the tank to bits. Warrior began to repair ''The Gauntlet ''but a figure in black came out of nowhere and knocked him out. Warrior woke up in the ancient sith academy. Darth Maul was there in his black robes and robot legs. Warrior was tortured by Maul. Maul used force lightning on warrior, which made him in terrible pain. Warrior was tired of days of torture and ushered all his strength to fight back. The force lightning reversed into Maul. Maul was shocked to discover that this Mandalorian could have some kind of force powers. Maul decided that he needed to find out how he had those powers. Maul used the dark side to get into Warrior's mind. Maul discovered taht a slight sliver of his DNA was related to Darth Revan. Maul decided to utilize thsi opportunity and train Warrior in the dark side. Maul began with simple sith meditation and simple combat with a saber. Warrior quickly showed Maul he was proficient in saber combat. Warriro learned advanced saber combat, but he was never very good harnessing his force powers and meditation. Eventually Maul good so frustrated he threw Warrior out into the forest. Warrior, taking this moment to his advantage, ran to his ship and quickly repaired it. He escaped and decided to head to the on place where he felt teh force was drawing him to.... Mandalore. The Rebellion Begins Mandalore in Peril: Warrior landed on Mandalore and because of his Mandalorian gear he was allowed to land and fuel up his ship. He went the palace to speak with the leader. Bo Katan was still in power but she feared that without a proper leader, Mandalore would fail. The Mandalorians opposed the Empire. Lorv Qex, the old Mandalorian from Byss had went to Mandalore. The Mandalorians had a council and decided to elect a leader in two months. But unfortunatley, Palpatine ordered a takeover on Mandalore. Commander Bly and Commander Cody lead their men in this campaign. The Empire had several thousand more troops but the Mandalorians were more skilled and defeated the Empire. Darth Vader lead a second invasion two days later. Again the outnumbered Mandalorians defeated teh Empire. Vader was frustrated and was going to attack again, but Palpatien ordered him to hold off the attack for a later date. Warriro knew the Mandalore would not hold forever and he had to find a way to save it. The Alliance to Restore the Republic: Uprising on Naboo: Freedom of the Wookies: Battle of Polis Massa: Death Star Escape: Support of the Mon Calamari Transporting the Plans: The Death Star Explodes: A New Mand'alor Coming soon Personality, Traits, Weapons, Etc... Jango Fett.jpg|Jango Fett: whom Warrior was cloned from. Jurn Vizsla.jpg|Warrior's son: Jurn Vizsla Clone troopers.jpg|Clones: Warrior's "Brothers". wife of mine.PNG|Sru Vizsla: Warrior's wife Pre Vizsla is cool.jpg|Pre Vizlsa: Warrior's half-brother My Family: Weapons: Personality: Traits: Behind the Scenes WAHOO.PNG|Dance Party on Umbara random dance party.PNG|Dance Party all night. WTF.PNG|Anakin on Coruscant fixing his ship i can only hope... Really WTF.PNG|Really, what is he doing? RED DEATH WATCH 3.PNG|A sweet screenshot while I was watching CW. Death Watch attack.PNG|Another great screenshot. I have fun on Clone Wars Adventures too... Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Category:ARC Trooper Category:Lieutenant Category:Vizsla Category:Mandalorian Category:Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Death Watch Category:Rebel Leader